


Bokuto's Problem

by trash__universe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Bokuto, Dom!Kenma, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Bokuto, Top!Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who knew Bokuto knew he had a very special set of needs. With his easily swinging emotions and over excitable nature, he was hard for most people to handle. Today, he was having a problem that only Kenma could fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> BokuKen with Top!Kenma and Bokuto begging for an anon on tumblr.

Anyone who knew Bokuto knew he had a very special set of needs. With his easily swinging emotions and over excitable nature, he was hard for most people to handle. Today, he was having problems sitting still. He was in the living room, the one he shared with Kenma, Kuroo, and Akaashi, but no amount of tv or Mario Cart seemed to be able to calm his nerves. He was just itching in his skin, dying to move around, maybe even play some volleyball. 

But the gym closed half an hour ago and he didn’t have volleyball practice for another three days. Normally, he would have tried to get a distraction out of Kuroo, or even Akaashi, if he was desperate enough to bother the pretty setter, but they were both gone - out grocery shopping or something. Honestly, Bokuto didn’t even really remember. 

“Bokuto, settle down.” Kenma finally spoke from the couch, making Bokuto jerk his head in the direction of the boy who was rapidly pressing buttons on whatever game he was currently playing on his hand held. He winced - it was hard to annoy Kenma, especially since the younger boy had spent most of his life dealing with Kuroo’s shenanigans. But he’d done it, disturbing the boy who was cocooned in blankets with only his hands and head sticking out. 

So he tried to settle down, tucking his hands beneath his thighs and sitting on them so he’d stop messing with the little things scattered across their livingroom tables. The show he currently had playing wasn’t really catching his interest, though, so he was left mostly glaring at the tv, body stock still as he watched Kenma out of the corner of his eye. He knew better than to interrupt Kenma when he was playing video games, but he was having those needs again. The ones that only Kenma could take care of. 

And he knew the flan haired boy wouldn’t deny him. He wasn’t that cruel. 

Bokuto cleared his throat, shuffling a bit. Just as he was about to speak, Kenma shut his handheld, setting it aside. “No, don’t talk.” Kenma unburied himself from the blankets, standing once he was uncovered. Bokuto watched as he stretched, his shirt rising up and exposing his stomach slightly. “Go wait in my bedroom. On your knees.” 

Bokuto didn’t need any more direction, scrambling from his spot on their loveseat to head to Kenma’s room. He knew how this worked, stripping down to his boxers, folding all of his clothes neatly before setting them on Kenma’s desk. He new the younger man would check and make him refold them if he didn’t do a good enough job. It was something that worked to ground Bokuto slightly, to make him think about what he was doing. 

The waiting was the hardest part, down on the floor, carpet biting into his knees unevenly. The worst part was the time, watching the minutes tick by on Kenma’s digital clock from across the room. He thanks the gods that he didn’t have an analog clock, because he was sure the ticking would drive him half insane by the time Kenma got around to finally showing himself in the bedroom. 

He wiggled on his knees, shifting a bit until he decided that he really wasn’t going to be able to get comfortable. He never could, but Bokuto was sure that was part of the reason why Kenma made him wait on his knees. It would give him something to focus on - trying to sit still before Kenma got there. Because if he was still fidgeting then, Kenma would make him wait longer. 

When Kenma’s door finally opened and the smaller boy stepped in, Bokuto had settled down, head hanging slightly with his hands resting on his thighs. Kenma sighed, inspecting his clothes before he continued on to Bokuto. He could tell the silver haired boy was trying to be good tonight, trying to prove to him that he was worth his time. Truthfully, Kenma loved doing this for all of the boys - Bokuto needed someone to ground him, Akaashi needed someone to take his control away so he could let go of himself completely, and Kuroo… well, he was pretty sure Kuroo just liked it. But he always made them start like this, making sure they didn’t clutter his room with their clothes, seeing how long they could wait for him like this. 

Kenma stepped toward Bokuto, combing his hands through the soft hair. He hadn’t bothered spiking it up after his evening shower, just blowing it dry instead. “What’s your safe word, Bokuto?” He hummed softly, fingers rubbing deep down against Bokuto’s scalp, the way he knew he loved it. 

“Hoot.” 

Kenma nodded, it was his standard safeword. Bokuto never really changed his up, though Kuroo sometimes picked the weirdest things. Akaashi tended to stick with “red”. “And if you need me to slow down?” Again, it was a question he asked every time, but he knew repetition helped Bokuto when he got like this. 

“Yellow.” 

Kenma continued with his usual speech, fingers still playing in Bokuto’s hair as the boy leaned into his hands, sighing softly. “I will not stop if you tell me to stop, only if you use your safe word. I will not slow down or pause unless you use the word “yellow”. If at any time you’re unable to use your safe word and you need me to stop, snap your fingers twice. Can you show me?” Bokuto snapped four times, twice with each of his hands. Kenma nodded, purring at him. “Good, so good for me today.” 

Bokuto moaned at the words, tipping his head back so he could look up at Kenma. With their height difference, his head still reached to about Kenma’s chest, even with him down on his knees. Those intoxicating golden eyes stared down at him, almost like they were looking through to his soul. It used to unnerve him, but now he just felt relaxed. Kenma could see him all the way down to his core. Kenma knew what he needed and would take care of him. 

The younger boy urged Bokuto forward, pressing his cheek against the soft material of his sweatpants. “Go ahead and warm me up.” It was voiced gently, almost like a suggestion, but Bokuto knew it was a command to be obeyed. 

He took a deep breath before reaching forward, hands fidgeting slightly with the edge of the sweatpants before Kenma stopped him, giving him a pointed look before allowing him to go back to what he’d been doing. Bokuto’s hands were more steady now, quickly getting Kenma out of his pants, tossing them aside, because it was okay for Kenma’s clothes to make a mess on his floor.

Then Bokuto’s mouth was on him, mouthing at Kenma’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, pulling soft noises from the boy standing above him. He fought the urge to palm his own erection - it had been straining against his tight boxer briefs since he’d started his kneeling. But this wasn’t about him anymore, it was about Kenma. 

After getting the front of his boxers nice and sloppy with his saliva, mouthing at the head of Kenma’s cock through them, he stripped them off completely, tossing them aside with the pants. Kenma’s member was perfect, just the right length with an ample amount of girth. It tipped upwards a bit when it was fully hard and the tip was always a gorgeous, dark pink. Bokuto sucked it between his plump lips, letting his tongue tease into the slit at the tip, tasting the salt of Kenma’s precum. 

Kenma soon decided that he’d had enough of that, though. He gripped the silver hair and began rocking his erection into Bokuto’s mouth, fucking slowly and gently down into the boy’s throat. The first few thrusts had his partner gagging around him, but he soon got his reflex under control, letting the flan haired boy fuck his throat in smooth motions. Kenma stopped before he got worked up enough to come, though. He wasn’t ready to give Bokuto that kind of treat yet - the only thing Bokuto liked more than getting off was getting someone else off. 

Kenma jerked his shirt off over his head, tossing it over to his small pile of clothes that was forming in the corner of his room. “Fold your boxers up and put them with the rest of your clothes. Then get up on the bed, all fours, Bokuto.” He turned his back on the owl-like boy, listening to him scramble to do as he was told. Kenma went over to the small set of drawers that sat against the far wall of his room, opening one of them to retrieve a leather paddle. He had a _lot_ of other toys, but he never got too complicated with Bokuto unless he asked for it. Normally, he didn’t have the patience for longer sessions, like the ones he had with Akaashi. 

With a quick glance to make sure Bokuto’s boxers were folded suitably, Kenma walked over to the side of the bed. He rubbed a flat side of the paddle of the soft flesh of Bokuto’s ass, just teasing the tender skin with the sensation. 

“Do you know why I’m going to paddle you?” Kenma asked, his free hand smoothing up the curve of Bokuto’s back, drawing a shiver from the poor boy. 

Bokuto gave a jerky nod, his soft hair falling down in his face with the movement. “Because you think I need it, and you’re in charge.” 

Kenma hummed at the reply, it wasn’t quite what he was looking for, but it would do. “I guess that is the reason that matters.” His nails trailed back down Bokuto’s spine, making him moan and arch into the touch, body shuttering. 

“Kenma!” Bokuto felt like every one of his nerves was on fire and Kenma hadn’t even done anything to him yet. He squirmed a little, earning a sharp smack on his read - from Kenma’s hand, not the paddle. 

“Koutarou,” Hearing his first name made Bokuto whimper, his eyes clenching shut. “I’m going to give you fifteen swats. You’re going to count all of them for me, okay?” Bokuto gave another nod and Kenma smiled, though the other really couldn’t see it. “Good boy.” Just those two words made Bokuto groan loudly. 

The first swing of the paddle was no where near gentle, the leather making a loud “wooshing” sound in the air before it made contact with the fleshy part of Bokuto’s ass. He yelped, hands gripping into the sheets as he muttered out the first number. Others followed in quick succession, each swat alternating cheeks to make them both equally red. Each was followed by a pause - Kenma giving him enough time to utter a number before continuing. 

Bokuto was having a hard time counting by the time Kenma hit ten - he always did after so many hard swats. His back was tense, hips jerking involuntarily. Each of the remaining five numbers was spoken in a strained voice, as if he was having a hard time making his tongue physically form them. He _hurt_ by the time Kenma set the paddle aside, muscles in his arms and thighs trembling as they held him up. 

Kenma’s hands felt like sandpaper as the rubbed smoothly over the reddened cheeks of his ass. “You’re always so pretty like this, Bokuto… red is my favorite color, you know?” 

“K-Kenma, please.” Bokuto whimpered, body automatically twitching away from the other boy’s touch before he moved back in place, trying to get used to it. 

“Please what, Kou? You didn’t tell me what you want.” Kenma teased. He knew exactly what Bokuto wanted now, and he’d give it to him. He’d been so good, after all. Even while Bokuto was left whining and trying to find his words, Kenma was retrieving a bottle of lube from his side table. The snapping sound of him flipping the lid open made Bokuto physically tremble. “Use your words, Bokuto.” 

“Need you inside.” He whined, knowing he was only making him speak to tease him. To bring him back from the brink he’d taken him to with the spanking. 

Kenma slicked his fingers with the lube, parting Bokuto’s cheeks with one hand before pressing his pinky inside Bokuto’s tight entrance. The tiny stretch did little more than make Bokuto spew frustrated noises, whimpers and whines filling the room. “You mean like this?” Kenma asked in the most innocent voice he could muster. 

“Ken _ma_.” Bokuto cried out in frustration, hands fisting in the sheets. “I need more, please, Kenma.” It just wasn’t enough. Kenma grinned from where he couldn’t be seen. He loved it when Bokuto begged for him. 

“Like this?” He asked, removing his pinky before plunging his first two fingers inside in one go, knowing the other boy could take the stretch. Bokuto was the stretchiest of all of them, having taken Kenma’s entire fist on more than one occasion. 

“Yes! _Kenma_ , more!” Bokuto moaned as the two fingers stretched inside of him, scissoring him apart skillfully. Kenma chuckled, slowing his movements a bit after hearing the loud exclamation. He wasn’t quite done playing with the poor boy yet. 

“Bokuto, is that how we ask for more?” Kenma hummed, fingers moving slowly, deftly avoiding the other man’s sweet spot in a way that made him squirm. Bokuto knew Kenma knew exactly where it was at, and he seemed to be purposely moving past it without touching it. 

Bokuto’s hands twisted in the sheets, knuckles turning white. “No, Kenma, I’m sorry.” He whimpered out, trying hard to keep himself from fucking back on the fingers. “Please, may I have more, Kenma? Please.” Kenma was very big on the magic word. 

Kenma finally gave in, pressing a third finger inside Bokuto, making the boy moan at the intrusion. He stretched all of his fingers, getting them as deep as he possibly could. He curled them, rubbing at Bokuto’s prostate in a way that made the boy’s hips buck and a flurry of moans and curses escape his lips. 

With his free hand, Kenma slicked his cock up with lube, done with waiting and preparing Bokuto. In one smooth movement, he removed his fingers from Bokuto, pressing his cock inside him firmly before he even had a chance to whimper at the loss. Bokuto’s head jerked back and he moaned loudly as Kenma filled him with one swift thrust. 

Kenma hardly let Bokuto adjust to the change in side before he began thrusting into him with sharp movements, hands gripping into his hips. His nails left little half moon shapes in the skin as he pressed into Bokuto over and over again. 

Loud moans filled the room, echoing off the walls as Bokuto was fucked down into the mattress, arms collapsing so that he was forced to balance on his elbows instead. This new angle meant Kenma was thrusting into his prostate with every movement. 

“ _Kenma, Kenma, Kenma_ , please!” Bokuto moaned, knowing he wasn’t allowed to come until he had permission from Kenma. The other boy was feeling a little generous after the paddling and the begging.

“Come for me, Koutarou.” Kenma leaned down, purring into the small of Bokuto’s back before leaving soft kisses there. With a few more jerks of his hips, Bokuto was coming with a loud cry of pleasure, the walls of his entrance tightening around Kenma. With the new pressure surrounding him, Kenma only lasted a few more thrusts until he came with a low groan, spilling his seed deep inside Bokuto. 

He stilled for a moment before pulling out. Bokuto fell to his side, breathing heavy, eyes slipping shut. He felt like he was completely still for the first time in ages, limbs like lead. Kenma vanished for what only seemed like a second before he was back, forcing a cup into Bokuto’s hands as he cleaned him gently with a wet rag before he could get the sheets too dirty to sleep on. 

Bokuto downed the entire glass of water, knowing Kenma wouldn’t let him sleep until he did so. Before he knew it, the flan haired boy was flipping the lights up and crawling into bed. He spooned him from the back, pulling the sheets over them in one quick motion. 

“You were such a good boy today, Bokuto.” Kenma smiled softly against his neck, and the fingers running through Bokuto’s hair only made him fall asleep faster, completely safe and still against Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at "trash--universe" on tumblr. 
> 
> I do fic requests sometimes, you can find out if they're open or not on my page. I do ask that all requests get sent to my tumblr askbox though. Shoot me a message if you have any questions. 
> 
> As always, comments here are much appreciated. :3


End file.
